Kiasis
"Utinni Ayafa Shootogawa Hunya!" '' Personality Introduction Kiasis is a calm person who also has a surprisingly short temper; for the most part though she will give you the shirt off her back if you're in need which is an unusual trait among Jawas. Like most Jawas she enjoys tinkering with technology and other things. Most of the technology she tinkers with is to make her and her clan's wrestling league more enjoyable for the fanbase. Other than that she tends to make technology for ghost hunting and paranormal investigation mostly for spirits. She enjoys spending her time within her wrestling ring or thinking of new match types to please the fan base. She loves to spend her relaxation periods listening to music, or creepy stories. She also enjoys watching people play video games, or playing them herself. However she enjoys to make and cook different types of Burgers more than anything as Burgers are her favorite food. Other than what she enjoys doing she doesn't appear to be very talkative unless need be. She prefers to remain silent when possible especially if her clan enters into a battle with some sort of enemy. When in combat outside of the ring as again her clan has a few enemies she will take up the role of sniper and explosives expert almost immediately showing shes very strategic and intelligent despite that sometimes her emotions can get the better of her especially if someone threatens her family or friends for any reason. Autobiography Like most of her kind she was born and began her journey on Tatooine. Eventually her twin brother Ro and her found the remains of a Light Freighter Ship it was then that the duo began to smuggle stuff through the galaxy eventually landing on an unknown planet in the outer rim. The duo lived there together in secrecy and started up a guild within the Planet's Capital City of FDC, where they joined forces with whom they would come to view as their adopted family. Eventually they began to do odds jobs around as a way to keep their guild afloat mostly smuggling and spying though eventually Kiasis began to do shows for the Planet's wrestling promotion it. It was then that she joined the main promotion where she met with an eight year undefeated streak as well as two different championship reigns. Her first title reign ending because she got injured during a No Disqualification match with a Hutt that she attempted to lift. She kept hold of the title until the company went under in 40 ABY she then began doing odd jobs with her guild once more as well as wrestling for several independent promotions around the city. The most notable of the two being the SWL and the HWL. She has managed to keep hold of her undefeated streak though she has yet to begin a title reign with those two promotions. In 45 ABY she and her guild began their own independent wrestling promotion known as RSPW or Rafterz Superpowered Wrestling many of the shows held illegal gambling bets as well as none of the matches were fixed. It was then that the guild members work load decreased a lot and they were able to keep to themselves unless one saw a quest they wanted to take up alone or in a group though Kiasis still sells food / drink / wrestling collectables on the side. Although the groups workload has been decreased they still have two major rivals the biggest of which being a Clan of Gamorreans and the second rival being a Clan of Tuskens. Powers Portal Magic - During her travels alone and with her clan she has learned how to use a type of magic that allows her to create and summon portals. As well as store objects things and individuals within said portals and summon them out when need be. Video Game Physiology - The people in her story can interact with their reality and other realities as a giant video game allowing them extra lives, the ability to pause and unpause situations and things, as well as dimensional storage, an inventory menu, and the ability to glitch. Zombie Physiology - Due to being a victim of the blackwing virus she is now a Zombified Jawa. Intelligent Zombie Physiology - However she managed to retain her intelligence and her personality as a zombified Jawa.... Equipment E-11 Blaster - Standard Stormtrooper Blaster Ion Blaster - Standard Jawa Blaster DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Baseball Bat - A Bat she made herself its her trademark in ring weapon. Homemade Webshooters - A pair of blasters she made herself they shoot a form of sticky restraint similar to impact webbing. Unknown Amount of Food - She has an unknown but large amount of food in her personal inventory. Unknown Amount of Soda - She has an unknown but large amount of soda beverages in her personal inventory. Trivia * She is the Leader of The Rafterz Clan as well as the Guilds Shaman * She is both a Wrestler and the General Manager of The Rafterz Wrestling show * It is assumed she learned Portal Magic while on Dathomir * Though her Clan's Major Enemy is a Gamorrean they do have another enemy a Tusken Raider * She has four signature moves * Her primary Signature is a running Kick named the Jawa Superkick * Her secondary signature move as a Chokeslam named the Jawa Chokeslam * She has three finishers two Standing and one Diving * Her primary standing finisher Snapmare Driver named the Kadanator * Her secondary standing finisher is a Teardrop Suplex named The Kadanplex * Her Diving Finisher is a Diving Body Splash named the Jawa Splash * She fell victim to the Blackwing Virus on Endor however she managed to retain her intelligence even as a Zombie. Stats '''Starting HP: '''1300 ''HP Lost Per Hit: 50 HP Lost Per Block: ''25 ''HP Gained Through Food/Drink: ''50 ''HP Gained By Medkit: 90 'Starting Mana: '''13000 ''Mana Lost Per Normal Move: 50 ''If Mana Is Used Mana Lost Per Finisher: '' 100 ''Mana Regained Through Food/Drink: ''90 Gallery Category:KadanTheAlien's Characters Category:KadanTheAlien Category:Star Wars Category:Futanari Category:Futa Category:Females Category:Jawas Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Star Wars Legacy Era Category:Legacy Era Category:Emo Category:Jawa Category:Wresting Category:Video Game Physiology Category:Video Game Characters